1x1 The One Where Their Kid's Take On New York
by Lizzierose33
Summary: Years later Emma,Erica,Jack,Ben and Sophie are all grown up and are navigating their new lives in the big city.When a guy claiming to be Joeys son becomes Jack's roommate,now they have to fix things to give father and son a chance.
1. Chapter 1

"So we've all had that dream where we've gone to class without clothes on,am I right"Jack Bing says to his twin sister Erica Bing,cousins Ben Gellar and Emma Gellar-Green,and their friend Sophie Hannigan when their all sitting in their favourite coffee shop ,Central Perk,after work.

"I've had the one where I'm going on the air in nothing but a bra and panties"Emma says as her protective older brother glares at her.

"Are you trying to kill me,although if you did do that your show wouldn't be last in the ratings"Ben says going back to his magazine.

"Are you suggesting"Emma asks as Ben glares at her again.

"If you do that you won't only kill me,you'll also kill dad,and grandpa,and then mom would kill you,but before he dies dad would kill uncle Joey so he never finds out"Ben says exaggerating.

"I love how you call aunt Rachel mom,because she's not"Sophie says giggling to herself.

"Well no,but my real mom ran off with her wife when I was twelve to live in a lesbian nudist colony in North Dakota,so I call Rachel mom"Jack says,everyone loves that story.

"Can we get back to me now,I mean Ben's pain is always funny,but my dream is really,really,funny,so funny that any minute now Jimmy Fallon is going to walk in that door and want to put me on the tonight show"Jack says pointing to the door,no one enters.

"Jack you know we love you,but no one what's to hear about that,dad's had that dream before,and told us about it"Erica says reaching over to pat Jack's leg.

"Well I'm insulted"Jack says trying to play off that he was.

"You'll get over it"Emma says taking out her phone.

"Well I need to be going anyway,I'm interviewing potential roommate's"Jack says as he stands up and slings his black coat over his arm.

"Another roommate,what happened to Patrick"Ben asks closing his magazine.

"He never took out the trash,excuse me for not wanting to live in a dump"Jack says making a big deal out of nothing.

"What about Adam"Emma asks setting her iPhone on the coffee table.

"He snored so loud the paintings shook"Jack says as Erica and Emma look a little confused.

"Is that what that was,I thought we were having a earthquake"Erica says setting down her chi tea.

"See,I'm not crazy"Jack says sitting down on the arm of the orange couch as everyone stops making eye contact with him.

"What about Zach,I liked Zach"Sophie says sipping her coffee.

"Exactly you liked him all over our apartment,including in my bed"Jack says as everyone looks at Sophie.

"You know what margaritas do to me,he didn't,but he knows now"Sophie says smiling to herself.

"Well ignoring that,I want a roommate who takes out the trash once in a while,who sleeps soundly,and who doesn't sleep with one of my best friends"Jack says standing up again.

"Do you know what your problem is,your picky,you have been ever since we were kids,remember when mom made that tuna casserole thing and you refused to eat it because you never tried tuna before"Erica says remembering.

"Do you remember what happened when I did eat the casserole,I broke out in hives and then my throat closed up,then we discovered I'm allergic to tuna,in the emergency room"Jack says putting on his coat.

"So your picky about your roommates because they might make your throat close up"Ben says a little unsure.

"Oh that's not the reason"Sophie says sipping more of her coffee.

"What do you mean"Jack asks a little confused,so is every one else.

"You find little things wrong with perfectly fine guys when you realize there not what you want"Sophie says as everyone looks at her.

"What do I want since you know everything"Jack says sitting back on the arm of the couch.

"You want a Joey"Sophie says not explaining.

"A Joey,do you mean a kangaroo Joey,Soph"Ben asks treading lightly.

"No an uncle Joey,so you know how we're each like one of our parents in our group,I'm like my mom,weird and spunky"Sophie says flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Oh,yeah like Erica is just like aunt Monica"Emma says as Erica glares at her.

"I am not my mom"Erica snaps.

"Oh,really"Ben says putting his feet up on the coffee table.

"Okay stop your making the table filthy"Erica says swatting Ben's feet off the coffee table and cleans up the nonexistent mess with her napkin,"Oh my god I'm my mother"She says moving back to her chair.

"And like Ben is like uncle Ross"Jack says as Ben's head whips to his direction.

"I am not like dad,I'm not"Ben says Emma starts laughing.

"Oh,really so you cheating on your collage girlfriend with the barista at Starbucks"Emma says leaning in close to her brother.

"We were on a break"Ben says copying their dad almost exactly.

"Okay,so Sophie is aunt Phoebe,I'm my mom,Ben is uncle Ross,so that makes Emma aunt Rachel,and that makes Jack our dad"Erica says as Emma picks up her phone again.

"My moms a senior VP at Ralph Lauren and gets all the free clothes from that brand she wants,that's fine with me"Emma says sending a text.

"And dad is funny and got all the chicks before him and mom hooked up"Jack says running his hand through his short brown hair trying to look cool.

"Did dad tell you that,because mom told me that's bull"Erica says as everyone laughs.

"Ha ha ha,that's so funny,I'm going to go before you insult me even more,and I am not looking for a Joey,Ben's my Joey"Jack says smacking Ben on the head as he leaves the coffee house.

"I'm not his Joey,since I'm like dad,I don't need a Joey"Ben says picking up another magazine from the coffee table.

"I give this new guy three weeks"Emma says taking a pad of paper out of her purse to take bets.

"I'll take that action,but I guess thirty days,no more"Sophie says taking ten dollars from her purse and hands it to Emma,for safe keeping.

"I'm not that much like my mom,am I"Erica says as Emma,Ben and Sophie all look at each other,turn back to Erica and nod.

"I'm doomed aren't I"Erica says as everyone nods again.


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours and eight potential roommates later,Jack was sitting at his kitchen counter looking through bank statements to see if he could afford to live by himself and still keep his apartment,it wasn't looking good,when there's another knock on the door.

"Erica,I don't care how much it drives you crazy,you are not ironing my work pants,"Jack says as he opens the door and instead of finding his sister with an iron he finds a guy he's never seen before.

He looks to be around Emma's age,and Jack's height,wearing a black leather jacket over light blue scrubs,with black hair and brown eyes.

"It's Luke actually,and I hope this Erica is not a total neat freak,"Luke says holding out his hand.

"Jack,and my sister is crazy,"Jack says shaking Luke's hand.

"Well as long as you aren't"Luke says taking his hand back.

"Not according to my shrink,your here to see the apartment,"Jack says as Luke nods and Jack moves over so Luke can get inside.

"This is really nice,"Luke says looking around.

"So Luke,why do you want to live here,"Jack asks going back over to the counter,turning over one of the statements and starts to write.

"Well I live in Brooklyn now,but this place is closer to my work,"Luke says going into the bathroom and coming out a second later.

"And what work is that,"Jack says still writing.

"I'm a doctor over at the free clinic on third,"Luke says looking into one of the bedrooms.

"A doctor,so you take out the trash,"Jack says setting down his pen.

"Yeah as soon as it's full,"Luke says coming over to the counter,now standing across from Jack.

"Alright do you snore,"Jack asks picking up his pen again.

"I don't think so,"Luke says confused.

"Alright Luke,do you intent to pay your part of the rent in full each month,"Jack says setting his pen once again.

"Yes I do,"Luke says sticking his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Well Luke,your the best applicant I've seen,"Jack says after thinking for a second.

"So does that mean you'll let me live here,"Luke says laying his hands onto the counter.

"Yes it does,I'm Jack Charles Bing,and I'm your new roommate,"Jack says sticking out his hand.

"Well Jack Charles Bing,I'm Lucas Joseph Tribbiani,"Luke says taking Jack's hand,but Jack doesn't shake it.

"I'm sorry,did you just say Tribbiani,"Jack says taking his hand back.

"Oh,yeah,I think it's Italian,but I'm not sure,it's my father's last name,but that's all I know,but I think his first name is Joseph,based on my middle name,"Luke says as Jack gets more and more convinced.

"Well,you probably have some important stuff to do,packing and saving lives over at the clinic,so I'll let you go,"Jack says as he goes to the door,opens it,hoping Luke would take the hint.

Luke does,Jack follows him out.

When Luke is just about to leave,Emma comes up the stairs.

"Hey Jack,who's your friend,"Emma says,wearing clothes that say she just finished a broadcast,grey turtleneck and a black skirt.

"This is Luke,he was just leaving,"Jack says hoping Luke would take the hint.

"Wait I know you,your that journalist from channel four,"Luke says finally remembering.

"You actually watch,wow,it's great to,know that people watch,so how do you know my cousin,"Emma asks looking flattered.

"Well we just became roommates,"Luke says motioning to Jack who wants to disappear.

"Wow,well I live right here if you ever need anything,"Emma said motioning to her own apartment.

"Maybe I will,"Luke says as Jack throws up his hands,but Luke's back is turned,and Emma isn't paying attention so no one notices.

"Well I should get going so maybe I'll see you around,"Luke says flirting.

"Maybe you will,"Emma says flirting back.

Luke walks down the stairs and Emma turns to Jack,"He is so cute,".

"He's uncle Joey's son,"Jack says happy to ruin the moment.

"What,"Emma says,shocked.

"Yeah his last name is Tribbiani,"Jack says quietly just in case Luke was still within earshot.

"Doesn't uncle Joey have like a million sisters,he could just be his nephew,"Emma says,not believing herself.

"He doesn't know who his father is,and look at him,he looks just like Joey,"Jack says motioning his hands to the stairwell where Luke was last seen.

"Well,what do we do,"Emma asks after a pause.

"What do you mean,what do we do,we don't do anything,this is not our problem,"Jack says talking fast.

"Okay,Jack breathe,but this is our problem,he's uncle Joey's son,which makes him family,"Emma says as Jack starts to take deep breaths in a effort to calm down.

"I guess your right,"Jack says calming down.

"Can you say it again,"Emma asks,pretending she didn't hear him.

"Say what,"Jack asks confused.

"That I'm right,wow,mom was right,it is satisfying to hear a man say it,"Emma says digging in her purse for her keys.

"So what are we going to do,"Jack asks sticking his hands into his jeans pockets.

"Want to come discuss it over a beer,"Emma says finally finding her keys and sticking them into the door.

"Have I ever said no to beer"Jack asks as Emma opens the door

"No,but you really should,"Emma says as Jack nods and they both go inside.


	3. Chapter 3

An hour later everyone was sitting around the coffee table in Emma and Erica's apartment,discussing the recent revolution.

When Emma and Erica first decided to get an apartment in the city after Erica graduated from law school the previous spring,they'd been shocked to discover that the apartment their mothers had shared when Rachel first moved to the city and later where Erica's parents lived,was for sale and they could afford it.

Then they found out Joeys old apartment was also up for sale,so Jack moved in.

Ben lived in the apartment above his sister and cousin,and Sophie lived in a studio on the upper east side,but they always seemed to be at Emma and Erica's.

The once purple walls were now a soft blue,with a white leather couch,pale green cloth chairs on ether side,and a dark wood coffee table in front of a tv atop a matching entertainment centre.

"So Jack's new roommate is Joey's son,and he doesn't know,"Ben asks for the third time.

"Yep,that's basically it,"Emma says coming over from the kitchen and sitting down on the couch with a beer.

"How does he not know,I mean Joey's face is everywhere,"Erica says picking up people magazine from the coffee table where Joey's face is on the cover,Joey at home,some photographer went to Joey's house in New Hampshire and took a bunch of pictures of him with his wife Alex,and their daughters,Zooey,Lola and Tilly.

"Well if half of the stories we've heard about how he used to be are true,he probably has five or six kids he doesn't know about,"Sophie says from her spot in the chair across from the window.

"What are we going to do,do we tell Luke first or do we tell uncle Joey,"Erica asks carefully putting the magazine back onto the pile on the coffee table.

"Well ether way it's going to be an awkward conversation,Joey will think we're kidding,and who knows how Luke will react,"Jack says taking another sip of his beer.

"Maybe we should just tip of the paparazzi,let them deal with it,"Sophie says eating some pretzels from the coffee table.

"Okay,let's not do that,I say put Joey and Luke in a room together,if they figure it out fine,if not,wasn't meant to be,"Ben says taking his phone out of his pocket.

"That could work,but how do we get them together without letting them know what we're doing,"Erica asks taking a sip of her wine.

"Way ahead of you,I'm texting Joey that there a reporter from Star Magazine was looking for him,and that she'll be back at your place tomorrow at two,"Ben says to Jack as he sends the text.

"So now all we have to do is get Luke there same time,same place,"Emma says setting her beer back onto the coffee table.

"Well I have his number so I'll just call him and say that he can move in tomorrow,and when Joey gets there,they'll talk,figure it out,everybody wins,"Jack says drinking some more of his beer.

"Well they don't win if Luke doesn't want to know who his father is,"Sophie says eating some more pretzels.

"She's right,"Emma says after a second.

"We may have just hijacked their lives for no reason at all,"Jack says thinking over what him and his friends just did.

There all quiet for a second,but Emma looks over to the window and see's something,"Hey look ugly naked guy jr just got a unicycle".

They all get up and run over to the window.

"Oh,yeah,"Ben says looking over Erica's head to get a better look.

"He's getting on the unicycle,he's standing up,he's standing up,he's..,"Sophie says as the ugly naked guy jr falls back onto his coffee table.

"Ohh,"they all say together.

"He's going to need a new coffee table"Jack says as they all go back to their seats.

"And a new unicycle,"Sophie says sitting back down in her chair.

"And a new TV,"Erica says pouring herself another glass of wine in the kitchen.

"And a new back,"Ben says as his phone dines.

"Is that uncle Joey,"Erica asks coming back into the living room and sits next to Emma on the couch.

"Yeah,"Ben says reading.

"Well what did he say,"Jack asks taking Ben's phone from him.

"He'll be there,and is she hot,"Ben says taking his phone back from Jack.

"Alright we got Joey,now all we need is Luke,"Emma says crossing her legs under her.

"I'll go call him,"Jack says going into the hallway with his cellphone.

"So if this completely blows up in our faces,we're going to need someone to blame,"Emma says taking a sip of her beer.

"I vote we blame George Bush,"Sophie says getting excited.

"Former US president,George Bush,"Erica asks as Sophie smiles even more.

"The first or the second one,Soph,"Emma asks treading lightly,like they often do around her.

"The second one,duh,"Sophie says eating more pretzels.

"Why would we blame a former president for this going horribly wrong,"Ben asks sitting down on the arm of the couch.

"That's what my mom said to do,"Sophie says picking up her wine.

"Why would she tell you to blame a dead US president,"Emma asks as Ben looks at her funny.

"He's not dead Em,"Ben says looking down at her.

"Yes he is,he died a few years ago,he was assassinated in Dallas,"Emma says sure of herself.

"That was JFK,and that was before our parents were born,"Ben says as Emma gives him a funny look.

"Are you sure,"Emma asks a little surprised.

"I teach US history,if I'm wrong I've been using the wrong textbook and have been poisoning the minds of teenagers for six years,"Ben says standing up going to get a beer.

As Ben sits back down on the couch,Jack comes back into the apartment.

"Hey how'd it go,"Erica asks turning in her seat to look at her brother.

"He'll be here at two"Jack says sitting down in the last available chair.

"Okay so someone is going to need to be here when this goes down,I have a class until three thirty,so I can't,"Ben says drinking his beer.

"I'm in court tomorrow,"Erica says turning back around in her seat.

"I'm free,but I'm anchoring the six o'clock news,so I may need to leave early,"Emma says setting her beer on the end table.

"I'll be there,business is slow so I can basically leave whenever I want,"Sophie says laying her arms on her legs.

"And I have to be there because it's my apartment and it would be weird if I wasn't,"Jack says laying his feet onto the coffee table.

"Okay enough of that,"Erica says swatting at Jack's feet until he moves them.

"We already established I'm my mother,no use denying it,"Erica says as everyone looks at her.

"So what do you think will happen if everything works out fine and Luke wants to be friends with us,"Ben asks after a minute.

"Then we'll have our Joey,and our group will be complete,"Sophie says sipping more of her wine.

"So we're turning into our parents when they were our age,"Erica says sitting back onto the couch.

"We're not exactly like them,"Jack says as everyone agrees.

"He's on it again,"Emma says as they once again run to the window.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Jack and Sophie were sitting in Jack's living room,it's one fifty,Luke and Joey should be here soon.

"I am so sorry I'm late,"Emma says as she rushes into the door.

"No your not,"Jack says as Emma takes off her yellow coat.

"Yeah,your right I'm not,"Emma says as she goes and sits down next to Sophie on the red leather couch.

"Did you see Joey or Luke on your way up,"Jack asks from his spot in his black leather recliner.

"Nope,but they should be here soon,"Emma says taking her long brown hair out of her ponytail.

"What are you doing,"Jack asks as Emma starts to fluff up her hair with her fingers.

"Can't I look nice,"Emma asks throwing the elastic onto the coffee table.

"For uncle Joey,yes,for Luke,wait until I'm dead first,"Jack says standing up from his chair and walks over to the counter.

"You sound like Ben,I already have one overprotective brother I don't need another,"Emma says turning around in her seat to face her cousin.

"So is he like that with just you or is he like that with Gabby too,"Jack asks getting three bottles of water from the fridge.

"Just me,he says that I'm to much like mom for my own good and that I could get myself into trouble,while Gabby is a mix of mom,dad,and aunt Monica,and she has Toby to keep her safe if she ever becomes like me,"Emma says as Jack hands her and Sophie each a bottle of water.

"I don't get the whole overprotective sibling thing,my brother could walk across a busy Manhattan street and I wouldn't notice,but that would never happen,"Sophie says taking a sip of her water,as Emma and Jack share a look.

"Soph,that did happen,twelve years ago,Mikey almost got struck by a cab,and you were grounded for a month for almost killing your brother,"Jack says sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Oh,yeah,right,I completely blanked,"Sophie says setting her bottle onto the crowded coffee table.

"You blanked about your little brother almost dying,"Emma asks drinking some of her own water.

"What can I say didn't make that big of an impact,"Sophie says as Jack opens his mouth to say something.

"Don't say anything,we don't have time to get sucked into her wrapped mind today,"Emma says as both Jack and Sophie nod in agreement.

"As much as it pains me to say two days in a row,Emma's right,we need to discuss what we're going to do when Luke and Joey get here,"Jack says setting his unopened bottle of water on to the also crowded end table.

"Maybe we should just look for an excuse to leave them alone and see what happens,"Emma says as she unbuttons the top two buttons of her pink striped blouse.

"Okay,you can do that but please cover yourself with this,"Jack says throwing the blue comforter from the back of the couch at Emma.

"I'm twenty six,not fourteen,give it a rest,"Emma says as she throws the blanket back at Jack as there's a knock on the door.

Jack looks at Sophie and Emma,they give him a thumbs up,and he goes to answer the door.

Luke is standing there,now instead of wearing the scrubs he had the day before he was dressed in a burgundy shirt with jeans with the same leather jacket,holding a box with a suitcase at his feet.

"Hey Luke,you find the place okay,"Jack asks nervous.

"As well as I did yesterday,"Luke says as Emma and Sophie walk up behind him.

"Hey Luke,need some help with that,"Emma says motioning to Luke's old battered black suitcase.

"No I got it,"Luke says picking up the suitcase and walks inside.

"Hey this is our friend Sophie,"Jack says as Luke sets the box onto the counter.

"Hey I'm Luke,"Luke says sticking his hand out for Sophie to shake.

"Your right I total see it,"Sophie says taking Luke's hand as she looks over his shoulder to Emma and Jack.

"Do I want to know,"Luke asks after he takes his hand back as he turns to Jack.

"No you don't,"Jack says as Emma quickly nods to change to subject.

"So is this all your stuff,"Emma asks motioning to the box and the suitcase.

"Yeah,I moved around a lot as a kid,so I learned to pack light,"Luke says looking a little gloomily.

After a minute of awkward silence there's another knock on the door,Luke looks a little confused while Emma,Sophie and Jack hold their breath.

"Are you expecting someone else,"Luke asks as Jack gets the door.

Joey is standing there in grey button down,and black pants,his salt and pepper hair is heavily gelled.

"Hey Jack,Ben told me there's a reporter from Star Magazine here,"Joey says as Luke turns and see's Joey,and his face drops.

"Actually Joey there's something we need talk about,can you come in,"Jack says as Joey walks into the apartment.

Luke crosses his arms and looks right at Jack,"So you knew,".

"So your saying that you knew,"Emma says as Joey looks confused.

"But you told me you didn't know,"Jack says taking a step towards Luke.

"I only said that so you wouldn't ask any questions,of course I knew it was him,"Luke says motioning to Joey who is still really confused.

"What the hell is going on,where's the reporter from Star magazine,"Joey asks as Luke rubs his eyes.

"I'm leaving,I'll find another place,"Luke says turning back to the counter and reaches for the box.

"Wait,just please wait,"Sophie says grabbing Luke's hands and turns him towards Joey.

"Was there ever a reporter from Star Magazine,"Joey asks as Emma shakes her head.

"No,Uncle Joey,no there wasn't,"Emma says as it's Luke turn to look confused.

"Uncle,well that's just great,I'm done,"Luke says as he reaches for his box but Sophie stops him again.

"Can someone tell me what the hell is going on,and who's this guy,"Joey asks motioning to Luke.

"You have no idea who I am,"Luke asks taking a step towards Joey.

"No,have we met before,"Joey asks as Emma and Sophie look at each other unsure what's about to happen.

"No but you know my mother,Angie Mackenzie,"Luke says taking another step.

"Angie,Angie,Angie Mackenzie is your mother,she didn't mention having a kid,"Joey says remembering.

"That's because I was born nine months after you two met,"Luke says,Joey still doesn't get it.

"Okay,then why are you mad at me,"Joey asks as Jack takes a step forward.

"Uncle Joey,Luke is your son,you had a son with Angie Mackenzie,"Jack says as from the look on Joey's face,he finally gets it.

"Your my son,"Joey asks as Luke nods.

"I'm sorry,I just can't deal with this right now,I'm sorry,"Luke says as he grabs his box from the counter,his suitcase from the floor and walks out the door.

Joey stares at the door for a second before Emma speaks up,"Aren't you gonna go after him,".

Joey listens to the advise and runs out the door,slamming it behind him.

Everyone is quiet for a minute."So George Bush,"Sophie says as Emma and Jack glare at her.


	5. Chapter 5

"And Uncle Joey ran after Luke,but he couldn't catch him,"Emma says explaining what happened a few hours earlier to Ben and Erica while their all at Central Perk.

"Couldn't we try calling him again,to apologize,"Erica asks from her spot next to Emma and Ben on the couch.

"We tried that,it went straight to voice mail,he doesn't want to talk to us,I can't blame him,"Jack says wringing his hands,feeling guilty.

"We never should have done it so soon,we should have eased them both into it,"Ben says as Emma,Sophie and Jack glare at him.

"It was your idea,"Jack says as everyone else agrees.

"Well it was better than anything you guys came up with,Sophie was ready to call entertainment tonight,"Ben motioning to Sophie who was sitting in the chair to his right.

"I wasn't really going to do it,besides what's going to stop Emma from reporting this on tomorrow's news,"Sophie says motioning to Emma who looks very offended.

"I would never do that I have morals,I do,"Emma says as Erica starts to laugh.

"Are you kidding me Emma,you once bribed a priest to get information about people's confessions,your willing to do anything to get a story,"Erica says lean's across Ben get closer to Emma.

"At least I never bought a kid candy in exchange for his fathers criminal activities,your just as bad as I am,"Emma says leaning in equally close to Erica.

"Ladies can we not do this here,"Ben says pushing his sister and cousin back into their seats.

"What are we going to do about this whole Luke and Joey thing,"Sophie asks as Emma and Erica settle back into their seats,while shooting daggers at each other.

"I don't think there's anything we can do at this point,we ruined their only chance at a normal relationship,"Jack says as Alex Tribbiani,Joey's wife,walks in the coffee shop and comes over to the gang.

"What did you guys do to Joey,ever since he got home,he's been calling every woman he slept with to see if he got them pregnant,"Alex asks as the gang shares a look and then look back to Alex.

"We may have found out he had a son before you guys met that he never knew about,"Jack says wringing his hands again.

"And we tried to get them to talk which ended with him storming out of the apartment,"Emma says as Alex looks shocked.

"What,how did you even find this guy,how do you know that he's who he says he is,"Alex asks throwing her black purse onto the coffee table.

"He interviewed to be Jack's roommate,and he looks a lot like Joey,"Erica says grabbing her coffee off of the coffee table.

"Oh my god,what's this guy like,what's his name,what does he do for a living,"Alex asks adjusting her purple blouse.

"Well his name is Luke Tribbiani,he's twenty six,he's a doctor over at the free clinic on third,"Emma says listing of everything she know about Luke,but leaving out she thought he was gorgeous.

"A doctor who ever thought someone made from Joey's sperm would ever became a doctor,or anything with a higher degree,"Alex says pulling up one of the chairs from a nearby table.

"Well come on Alex,your girls are smart,"Ben says a little unsure.

"Their average at best,don't get me wrong I love my girls but their not wining any prizes,why don't you try calling him again,"Alex asks crossing her legs at the ankle.

"We tried,he won't talk to us,"Sophie says leaning forward in her chair.

"So your just going to give up,come on where are the girls who once went to Philadelphia to stop Emma's boyfriend from seeing a picture of her and another guy making out when she was drunk,"Alex says as Emma and Erica raise their hands.

"And where the guy who also went to Philadelphia to beat that guy up when he made out with another girl while drunk,"Alex asks as Ben raises his hand.

"Alright where are the guys who once tried to build a rocket from a remote control car and duck tap,and caused a small fire,"Alex asks as Jack and Sophie raise their hands.

"And for the record it was not a remote control car it was helicopter and it flew before it set that shed on fire," Jack says looking down at his cup of coffee.

"My point being,where are the guys who come up with crazy schemes that somehow manage to work them selves out,"Alex asks moving her hands as she talks to make her point.

"We already tried a crazy scheme and we had it blow up in our faces,"Emma says brushing her brown hair out of her eyes.

"Well I bet you guys have room for just one more,one that will blow all of your other ideas out of the water,and get Luke and Joey talking,"Alex says in a way that suggests she is willing to do anything.

"If you want a evil plot,talk to Sophie,"Erica says pointing at Sophie who in turn smiles.

"It's true,she's a evil genius,"Ben says as Sophie smiles even bigger.

"I'm not saying Sophie's a evil genius but the Joker once came to her for advice about how to catch batman,and he ran out screaming after he found out what she had in mind,"Jack says setting his coffee onto the table.

"Stop it guys,your embarrassing me,"Sophie says blushing.

"So do you have anything,"Alex asks shifting in her chair to look at Sophie.

"Well that depends,does anyone here have access to dynamite,"Sophie asks as everyone looks both shocked and scared.

"No,and even if we did we wouldn't tell you,"Emma says as everyone else agrees.

"Okay then what about the Black Plague,"Sophie asks as every one else looks even more shocked and scared.

"No,"they all yell at the same time.

"Okay,okay,no plague,"Sophie says taken aback.

"Do you have anything that won't potential cause harm to other people,"Ben asks as Sophie thinks.

"Nope,"Sophie says still her happy bubbly self.

"I've got it,"Erica says snapping her fingers.

"Well tell us,other wise I might have to take up that dynamite idea,"Alex says as she looks at Sophie who in turn nods.

"Well one of us should go to the clinic tomorrow,pretend to be a patient and when Luke comes in to examine us,ambush him,"Erica says as everyone looks impressed.

"That sounds great,but who should do it,"Jack asks thinking the idea over.

"Well it can't be you,me or Sophie because Luke would recognize us and would leave the room as soon as he sees us,"Emma says talking to Jack.

"I'll do it the girls have a play date so I can be down for the whole day,"Alex says as everyone nods and agrees.

"Okay so it's set this time tomorrow we'll know if Luke and Joey,will ever talk again,"Emma says drinking some of her green tea.

"And if it doesn't work,one more reason to hate George Bush"Sophie says as Alex looks at her confused.

"Don't,just don't,"Emma says before Alex could ask anything,no one has the time or the energy to get into that today.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day at eleven o'clock in the morning Luke Tribbiani was hard at work.

Today alone he'd tested three people for STDs,administered four pregnancy tests,stitched up two open wounds for less than chatty people,and tried to help a woman who clearly didn't speak English,before he finally figured out her infant son had an ear infection.

And the entire time he did those things he was trying not to think about the events that had taken place the day before,it didn't take a genius to figure out his father was Joey Tribbiani,the famous actor and known womanizer ,he didn't know that the guy who's apartment he'd interviewed for happened to be his nephew,if he did know he wouldn't gone near Jack Bing with a ten foot pole,but Luke just doesn't have time to think about that now,he had a patient.

When Luke walks into exam room B,he found a blonde woman in her early forties to late fifties sitting on the table texting using a shinny new iPhone,and was wearing designer labels,she could obviously afford to go to places better than this,must not want anyone to know.

"Hello,I'm Dr Tribbiani,and what's the problem today,Miss..,"Luke says closing the door and is reading the file when he see's a familiar last name,"Alexis Tribbiani,".

"Hi,"the blonde woman says slipping her phone into her purse.

"Stepmom,"Luke asks leaning against the counter next to the door.

"Yeah,"Alex says holding her hands in her lap.

"Did Joey send you,"Luke asks laying the file next to the small sink.

"No,he thinks I'm at the book club I quit six months ago,he'll believe anything,he's really upset about what happened,"Alex says as Luke smiles only slightly.

"He's an actor,how can you tell when he's actually upset or if just he's just acting,"Luke says crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"I know my husband,he's genially upset,he wants to know you,"Alex says getting off the table and takes a step towards Luke.

"He had his chance with me fifteen years ago,now their are people who actually need to be here,so if you please,"Luke says going over to the door,opens it,and hopes Alex would take the hint.

"What are you taking about,he didn't know about you until yesterday,"Alex asks staying where she stood.

"Well then you don't know him as well as you thought you did,when I was eleven I wrote a letter to your husband,told him exactly who I was,and I never heard back,that's what I mean,I think it's time for you to go,"Luke says still standing by the door.

Just as Alex is about to leave,she reaches into the pocket of her grey slacks and pulls out a business card for central perk and hands it to Luke,"If you ever change your mind,go get a cup of coffee,".

After Alex leaves the room Luke closes the door and looks at the business card in his hand.

Just as he's about to throw it into the trash bin,he takes another look at instead of throwing away as he planned,he sticks it into the front pocket of his light blue scrubs,and goes back to work,trying not to think about the events that just transpired.


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day Erica was sitting in central perk trying to focus on work,when a hot guy walks into central perk and heads to the counter.

Erica stands up and walks over to him,flipping her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder as she walked.

"Hi,"Erica says as she lays her elbows on the counter next the guy.

"Hey,"the guy says as Nate hands him a cup of coffee,in a styrofoam cup.

"I'm Erica,"Erica says moving slightly to seem more open.

"Brad,"the guy says mixing some sugar into his coffee.

"So do you come here often,"Erica asks as Brad puts a lid onto his coffee.

"I have a girlfriend,"Brad says as he walks away.

"Every time,"Erica says as Nate looks at her hopefully,he has a bit of a crush on her.

"Still no Nate,"Erica says as she walks back to her seat on the couch.

"Hey Ria,"Ben says as he walks into the coffee shop and sits down in the chair next to the couch.

"Hey,"Erica says as she sets her laptop onto the coffee table.

"Have you heard anything from Alex about Luke,"Ben says taking off his coat.

"Nope,she left her cell phone number at the front desk,but he hasn't called,"Erica drinking some of her coffee.

"Well if he hasn't called by now,I don't think he will,think we screwed this up,"Ben says.

"Do you want to know what Jack is doing right now,interviewing new roommates,and I think one of them had a pet monkey,"Erica says smiling,thinking about her brother's childhood phobia,that he swears he totally got over,which Erica don't believe.

"Well my dad got a monkey after his divorce,its normal,I think,"Ben says thinking it over.

"Which divorce are we talking about,the lesbian,the wrong name girl,or got drunk and married in Vegas,"Erica says counting off the numbers on her fingers.

"The lesbian,I mean my mom,Carol,"Ben says unsure how to refer to his absent mother.

"Do you miss her,"Erica asks leaning forward.

"Sometimes,but Rachel was the one who was really there after she left,I haven't even heard from her in ten years,"Ben says looking down at his hands.

"I'm sorry for bringing it up,I'll go get you some coffee on the house,"Erica says as she walks up to the counter.

As she's ordering Ben's usual,Luke walks into the coffee shop.

He looks around the shop quickly,looking for Jack,Emma,Sophie,or who he really didn't what to see,Joey and Alexis.

Deciding that if he asked and no one know Jack,Luke could go back to his life the way it was before.

As he goes up to the guy behind the counter,a guy in his late twenties,who is checking out the girl,also in her twenties,standing at the counter waiting for her coffee.

"Excuse me,I'm looking for Jack Bing,is he here,"Luke asks as the girl at the counter looks at him.

The guy behind the counter shakes his head,as the girl turns to him and starts to talk,"I'm sorry,did you say you were looking for Jack Bing,".

"Yeah,but it's not important,"Luke says as he's about to turn away.

"I'm Erica Bing,Jack's sister,"Erica says as the guy behind the counter hands her a light blue coffee cup.

"Oh,yeah he mentioned you,he said you were crazy,"Luke says as Erica looks very unamused.

"Well looks like someone is getting a Curious George doll in the mail,but that aside,your Luke aren't you,"Erica asks taking a quick break from plotting revenge against her brother.

"Yeah,so he mentioned what happened,I mean with Joey,"Luke says trying to get the words out carefully.

"Yeah he did,do you want to come sit down,"Erica says motioning to the couch.

"Yeah,I think I could do that,"Luke says as he follows her back to the sitting area where Ben was reading a magazine.

"Luke this is my cousin Ben Gellar,Ben this is Luke,uncle Joey's son,"Erica says as she hands Ben his coffee.

"Oh yeah,I'm actually surprised that your here,when you didn't call Joey,we didn't think we'd hear from you again,"Ben says as Erica and Luke sit down on the couch.

"Well your not alone,even I don't know why I'm here,"Luke says taking off his signature black leather jacket.

"Well you must have a reason,"Erica says picking up her own cup of coffee.

"Well I know that,I just don't know what,"Luke says sounding more and more confused.

"Maybe it's about your dad,"Erica says taking a sip of her coffee.

"Why would I want to see the father who basically abandoned me,"Luke says looking right at Erica.

"Look,I know what it's like to have a parent not around,but the difference between you and me is,your dad never made the choice not to be involved,he didn't know,"Ben says setting down his coffee cup.

"That's just it he did know,and he didn't care,"Luke says as Erica and Ben look at each other confused.

"That doesn't sound like Joey,"Erica says as Ben agrees.

"That's what Alexis said,but I can't think of any other explanation than him rejecting my letter and going back to his perfect life like nothing happened,"Luke says as Erica and Luke look at each other.

"You sent a letter,did you address it to him or to his studio,"Ben asks as Luke looks a little confused.

"The studio,why is that important,"Luke asks as Erica and Ben nod at each other.

"Bobbi,"the two say together,as Luke looks very confused.

"What are you talking about who's Bobbi,"Luke asks looking from Erica and Ben.

"Joey's agent,"Ben says leaning back in his chair.

"Who wouldn't let anything taint her precious star's image,and a illegitimate child from a one night stand would most certainly do that,"Erica explains.

"So what does that mean,"Luke asks even though he knew the answer.

"It means,Bobbi most likely hid your existence from Joey and that your father really didn't know about you until yesterday,"Ben says as Luke rubs his eyes.

"Why do I suddenly feel like a huge jackass,"Luke asks still rubbing his eyes.

"It's not your fault,you didn't know,"Erica says patting his shoulder.

"There's something I gotta ask,now that you know that Joey really had no idea you existed,do you want to get to know him,"Ben asks leaning forward again in his chair.

"I honestly don't know,I mean my childhood wasn't great,but,I had my mom,and she made that situation a whole lot better,I feel like I'd be betraying her by going to the guy who,basically,although unintentionally,abandoned us,"Luke says rubbing his eyes again.

"I think she would understand,she would knew you still love her,but you have two parents,she had to know this would happen eventually,"Ben says as Luke nods.

"But even if I want to,do you think Joey would want to talk to me again,"Luke says leaning back against the couch.

"To Joey,family is everything,he'll want to talk to you again,he'll want a second chance,"Erica says sipping her coffee.

"I just don't know,I was angry at him for so long,I still am a little bit,that anger just doesn't go away overnight,"Luke says leaning back forward.

"I know,it's going to hard,but have a chance to have a relationship with your father,a lot of people would kill for that opportunity,"Ben says as Erica looks at him.

"I'm sorry this is a lot of information to take in,I think,I need to think this over,"Luke says standing up and grabbing his jacket.

"Wait,I'll talk to my brother,he still hasn't found a new roommate,if you want,I think he'd like to give you a chance,"Erica shifting in her seat to look right a Luke.

"I'll have to think about it,I'll come back here,same time tomorrow,and I'll give you my answer,"Luke says putting his jacket back on.

"Your answer about what,"Ben asks also moving in his chair to look up at Luke.

"About everything,"Luke says as he leaves the Central Perk.

Ben and Erica move in their seats so their now facing straight ahead,and after a moment of silence,Erica speaks up,"Were you serious about some people willing to kill for the opportunity to have a relationship with their parent,".

"Yeah,"Ben says quietly.

"Were you talking about yourself,"Erica asks choosing the words carefully.

"Sometimes,and other times I wish that she never existed,"Ben says ashamed slightly.

"I'm sorry for asking again,it's your business,"Erica says looking down at her coffee cup.

"It's your right to ask,your family,so,"Ben says quietly.

Erica looks over to the counter,and see's Nate starring at her,and as soon as he see's her looking at him,he looks away.

"Hey,I know what will make you feel better,"Erica says as Ben looks up,"Nate's staring at me again,want to go beat him up,".

"Okay,"Ben says standing up,"And I don't beat him up,we just talk,sometimes loudly,".

"Keep telling yourself that,I still call it you beating him up when he has a black eye the next day,"Erica says as Ben moves two steps forward then looks back at her.

"That was not me,that was some other relative of the girls he squeaks at,"Ben says as he walks over to the counter.

"Well now I feel less special,"Erica says taking her laptop perform the coffee table and sets it back on her lap.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day Luke was sitting on the couch for Central Perk,waiting for ether Erica or Ben or even Sophie,Jack or Emma to come and talk to him,about what had happened yesterday.

Luke felt so bad that he was angry with Joey for so long,no real reason at all,but he was still angry he had to grow up without a father.

"Hey,"Emma says as she walks up to Luke.

"Hey,"Luke says standing up.

"Can I sit down,"Emma asks motioning to the couch.

"Yeah sure,"Luke says as him and Emma both sit on the couch.

"I want to say,I'm sorry for everything me and my friends did,we were just trying to help,"Emma says holding her hands in her lap.

"I know you were,but your plan was flawed,"Luke says leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah it was,but it was my brothers idea,but it was ether that or call the press,"Emma says as Luke looks at her like she didn't just say that.

"You didn't do that,did you,"Luke asks as Emma smiles slightly.

"No,no we didn't,"Emma says very sure.

"Well that's a relief,"Luke says leaning back against the couch.

"So Erica said you would have made a decision about,about Joey,before you say anything.I want you to know,he's a good loves his family,he loves his friends,he'd do anything for them and he's like a second father to me and my brother,well third,uncle Chandler has him my point is we all want him to be happy,but we also want you to be happy what ever you decide,we'll understand,"Emma says her hands still in her lap.

"I think I,want to try,I mean he didn't know,he didn't do anything wrong,he deserves a chance,"Luke says as Emma smiles.

"I was hoping you'd say that,otherwise Joey drove down from New Hampshire for nothing,"Emma says motioning to the door,where Joey was standing,his eyes on Luke.

"I'll leave you two alone,"Emma says as she gets up and Joey walks over to the couch.

"Hi,"Luke says unsure what else to say.

"So I fired Bobbi,"Joey says looking down at his shoes,nervously also unsure what to say.

"You what,why would you do that,"Luke asks confused.

"Because she kept you from me,she admitted it,said she would do it again if she had I know that I was a terrible father to you,but I want a chance to make it up to you,"Joey says as he sits down next to his son on the couch.

"And how do you possibly intend to do that,"Luke asks leaning forward in his seat.

"That part I'm not sure about,but what ever you'll say I'll do it.I want to be in your life,I want a chance to be your father,and I know that's coming twenty-six years to late,but I mean it,"Joey says moving his hands when he spoke.

"I think we can start with at least dinner,and see how it goes,"Luke says as Joey nods.

"As you'll get to know me,you'll learn I never say no to food,"Joey says as Luke smilies.

As Joey and Luke get up to go,Joey passes Emma and gives her a hug,"Thanks Em,I'll see you for dinner next weekend,".

After Joey leaves the coffee shop Luke steps in front of Emma,"I'm not entirely sure what to say,but maybe I'll probably think of it and tell you later,".

"So are you suggesting that we will in fact see each other again,"Emma asks trying her best not to smile.

"Yeah I think we will,I'll see you around,Em,"Luke says as he leaves the coffee shop following his father.

Emma watches him go,and just as she herself is about to leave,Nate walks past her.

"Hey Emma,tell your cousin,I'm still interested,"Nate says walking back to the counter,new black eye and all,leaving very Emma confused.


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later the gang were once again in Emma and Erica's apartment,this time with an open bottle of champagne,which they only use to celebrate.

"A toast,to uncle Joey and Luke,and an,hopefully,healthy father-son relationship to come"Erica says as they all raise their glasses.

"And here's to one less thing to blame George Bush about"Sophie says smiling while everyone else looked confused.

"And total weirdness aside,cheers"Jack says as they clink their glasses together and take a sip.

As Ben changes the hand he was using to hold his glass,Emma notices the scratches on her brothers hand.

"Ben,what the hell"Emma asks grabbing her brothers hand to take a closer look.

"It's nothing,I'm fine"Ben says trying to ignore the attention he was now getting from everyone in the room.

"What did you do,punch a wall or something man"Jack asks leaning over from his spot on the chair to get a better look.

"No Nate,that's how he got that black eye didn't he"Emma asks as Erica and Ben share a look.

"I don't know what your talking about"Ben says taking a sip of his champagne.

"So you beat up the guy,gawking at my sister,and now here's my question,isn't that supposed to be my job"Jack asks as both Ben and Erica laugh.

"No offence Jack,but,okay let me put it this way if I need someone to debug my computer or to come bring the spare key after Emma and I lock ourselves out of the apartment,I'll call you,but if I need someone to beat up the guy who won't stop staring at me,I'm going to call Ben"Erica says as Ben smiles,and Jack looks offended.

"So I'm just the computer geek who does the caption of the football teams homework while he goes out,wins the championship game and gets all the glory,funny I didn't think we were in high school again"Jack says as there's a knock on the door.

As Emma gets up to get it,Ben leans over to Jack,"And FYI,I was caption of the basketball team in high school,not football,and I did my own homework"Ben says as Emma opens the door to revel,Luke standing on the other side.

"Luke"Emma says as everyone in the living room turns to face the door.

"I'm sorry to stop by so late,but do you think I can come in"Luke asks like he's unsure what to say.

"Yeah,yes,sure of course"Emma says as she motions for Luke to enter,which he does.

"Ah,hi,everyone"Luke says as he enters the living room,and Emma closes the front door.

"Hey man,I'm really sorry about the whole Joey thing"Jack says setting his champagne glass down on the coffee table.

"And I'm sorry for just running out like that,and if you still need a roommate,I'd still like to"Luke says as Jack nods.

"Yeah,I mean if you don't mind the fact everyone in this room calls your father uncle"Jack says as Luke smiles slightly.

"I actually don't mind my father that much anymore"Luke says as Emma walks up beside him.

"So dinner went well"Sophie asks as Emma had told everyone about Luke and Joey's dinner plans.

"Really well actually,we talked,I told him all about the clinic,and he told me all about his family,including you guys,and you all sound pretty cool"Luke says as everyone smiles.

"Well we are cool"Sophie says drinking some more of her champagne.

"And I think I'd like the chance to get to know you all"Luke says as Erica looks up at him.

"Are you saying you'd like to be friends with us"Erica asks craning her neck.

"Yeah,I mean if that okay with all of you"Luke says as the rest of the group shares a look.

"Side bar"Jack says as they all stand up,go into the kitchen leaving Luke alone in the living room.

"So what do you think"Ben asks as they all crowd around the kitchen table.

"He seems like a genuinely good guy"Emma says looking around Sophie's shoulder to catch a quick look at Luke who has crossed over to the front of the couch and sits down.

"Yeah,he does but what else is he like,I mean we barely know this guy,he could be an ax murderer for all we know,and your not the one who will be sharing an apartment with him"Jack says as they all take another look at him.

"Does he look like an ax murderer to you,why do you always assume everyone is and ax murderer"Erica asks her brother trying to keep her voice low so Luke look doesn't hear them.

"Blame mom,my point is,he might be a manic with an ax,and although I didn't believe this at first,he could be our one shot for a Joey"Jack says as Sophie smiles.

"See I told you,my theory is right,you wanted a Joey"Sophie says as Jack tries not to smile.

"Maybe it would be nice"Jack says still hiding a smile.

"Alright let's put it to a vote,all those in favour"Ben says as everyone sticks their hand up in the air.

"Alright,we're agreed,but if he turns out to be an ax murderer and kills me in my sleep,I'm coming back to haunt all of you"Jack says as everyone sticks their hand down.

"Would that be worse or better than it is now"Emma says as Jack chuckles sarcastically.

The gang crosses back to the living room.

"Alright Luke,we've made our decision"Sophie says as Luke turns around in his seat to look at the rest of the gang,standing behind him.

"And"Luke asks actually sounding a little bit nervous.

"Your in"Emma says as Luke looks relieved.

"Thanks"Luke says as the gang crosses back into the living room,and sits down,Ben and Emma on the couch,Jack in his chair,Erica in the chair across from him,and Sophie on the floor,in front of the TV.

It then follows a moment of silence,until Luke speaks up,"So what exactly do you guys do on a Wednesday night".

"This is basically it,we hang out,talk,watch tv,and sometimes when the ugly naked guy across the street does something interesting we watch him for a while,this is essentially it"Jack says as Erica pours a glass of champagne and hands it to Luke.

"You watch the guy across the street,so your all basically peeping toms"Luke says as everyone nods.

"Well if you put it like that it makes it sound creepy"Jack says as everyone else smiles.

"It is creepy,and it's actually illegal"Luke says drinking some of his champagne.

"Actually it's only illegal if the person we're peeping on feels threatened,if not we're free to look at him as much as we please"Erica says as everyone looks at her.

"Erica's a defence attorney,and as our grandmother puts it,the people who make the most money from other peoples mistakes"Jack explains to Luke.

"In all fairness that's the most tame thing she said,when I told her I got a job at Nicholson,Hewlett and West"Erica says drinking her champagne.

"You work for Nicholson,Hewlett and West,they once tried to close down the clinic to put in some night club,but good thing for us one of my coworkers happened to be married to a lawyer from Oliver,Mackenzie,Brown and Lowry,him being the Lowry"Luke says setting his glass onto the end table.

"And the only thing missing from Erica's firm is another name"Jack says smiling even thought it was a bad joke and he knew it.

"I'm really sorry about that,if you want I can tell off my boss for you tomorrow"Erica asks sipping her drink.

"No,it's fine it wasn't your idea"Luke says picking up his glass.

"Well good thing you said no,because she would never have done it anyway"Sophie says as Erica looks at her like she had no idea what she was talking about.

"I would have done it"Erica says as everyone,except Luke,smiles.

"Sure you would have Erica"Jack says as Emma looks out out the window.

"Guys,guys,ugly naked guy Jr just got a pogo stick"Emma says as they all run to the window,with the exception of Luke.

"What's the big deal about him getting a pogo stick"Luke asks as he now walks up to the window,"Oh,wow,that man really is naked".

"Yeah"Ben says still watching.

They all watch for a minute,and when ugly naked guy Jr falls back onto his coffee table.

"Oh"the gang all says at once.

"Well there goes his new coffee table"Jack says as they make their way back to their seats.

"That was actually kind of fun"Luke says sitting back down on the couch.

"Yeah,stick with us kid,you'll have all sort's of fun,peeping at the guy across the street,sabotaging our friends relationships and.."Jack says before Sophie interrupts him.

"And breaking into the museum of natural history"Sophie says as Luke looks shocked.

"Soph,we've told you already,we're not doing that"Ben says as Luke looks relieved and Sophie looks disappointed.

"So think you'll stick around a little while"Emma asks Luke hopefully.

"Yeah think I will"Luke says as Emma tries to hide a smile.

"Well I'd purpose a toast but I think we drank all of the champagne"Erica says picking up the almost empty bottle.

"You know what that's alright,I'm not a big drinker anyway"Luke says looking at his now empty glass.

"I think we have some ginger ale,I'll go check"Emma says as she gets of the couch and goes into the kitchen.

As Luke asks Sophie about the museum,Emma watches.

Emma's happy that her and Luke are friends,but at the same time sad that,they'll probably never be more than that.

Maybe Emma and her mother weren't that much alike after all,because right now,Emma felt a lot like her father did,when he used to look at her mother,when he thought it would never be.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day after Luke unpacks all of his stuff,he comes into the kitchen to find Jack standing next to something covered with a white sheet.

"I'm a little afraid to ask but,what's that"Luke asks pointing at the sheet.

"Oh,this is just something that's been in storage since I moved in,I've been saving it"Jack says as Luke walks over to it.

"Saving it,for what"Luke asks a little unsure.

"I don't know,for a real friend to move in"Jack says as both men smile.

"Ok,now what is it"Luke asks getting impatient.

Jack pulls off the sheet,to reveal a foosball table.

"A football table,I haven't used one of these since I was a kid"Luke says running his hand over the wood.

"Our dad's had one of these,a long time ago,in this exact model"Jack says looking down at the table.

"So do you want to play"Luke asks his hands already on the handles.

"Of course"Jack says as they start a game.

A few seconds later,there's a knock on the door.

"It's like he was timing us for when we play a game"Jack says as he gets the door.

A man is standing on the other side,holding a package,"I've got a delivery for Jack Bing".

"Well what a coincidence,I'm Jack Bing"Jack says as the delivery man hands him a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached,which Jack signs,takes the package and closes the door.

"Who's it from"Luke asks as Jack sets it down on the counter.

"Hans and Margaret Rey,no idea who they are"Jack says picking up a knife for the counter and cuts the tape around the box.

After Jack opens the flaps he looks a little freaked out.

"What is it"Luke asks moving the package so he could see it.

"Curious George"Luke says picking up the stuffed monkey from the box.

"That's an odd thing to send someone"Jack says his eyes still on the monkey.

Luke looks back into the box,and see's a note.

He picks it up and reads it out loud,"Call me crazy again,and the monkey won't be stuffed,Erica".

"Well that sounds like my sister"Jack says taking the monkey from Luke,holding it by the ear,opens the door,throws it into the hallway,and slams the door.

"So football"Jack says like nothing happened.

"Sure"Luke says as they go back to their game.


	11. NEXT TIME ON FRIENDS:THE NEXT GENERATION

**So this is going to be a fifteen part story-arch,and their all planned out and I think their pretty awesome,hope you will to,and the rest of the original friends will appear.**

**For those who followed and favourited this story,I couldn't have done it without you,thank you,and there will be more to come so here's a sneak peak for,The One With Old Hockey Skates and A Pogo Stick.**

**Neat freak Luke has a hard time adjusting to Jack's cluttered apartment,while Erica is trying to work on an important case for work but keeps getting distracted by Emma and Ben's competitive streak while playing various games to prove who the Gellar champion is,and Sophie's strange form of artists block. **


End file.
